The present invention relates generally to telecommunications power systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a graphical user interface-enhanced system and method for configuring the telecommunications power system to work with different user-selected backup batteries.
Most consumers are unaware that the telephone companies provide a 48-volt direct current (DC) supply voltage via telephone lines for voice communications signals. The telephone lines carry the DC voltage to support the voice communications signals even when the customer loses alternating current (AC) power. The DC voltage is provided by the telecommunications power systems that are generally situated at central office switching locations and other substations. The telecommunications power systems also power the switches and associated telecommunications equipment upon which the telephone infrastructure operates. The telecommunications power systems typically include banks of rechargeable batteries to ensure that the DC supply voltage can be maintained during AC power outages.
In addition to the switches, other telecommunications systems also require an uninterruptable supply of DC power. These systems include Internet switching and routing nodes, cellular telephone equipment, and other telecommunications system equipment. Although the voltage and current requirements may vary, all of these telecommunications systems need reliable DC power supplies with backup battery systems.
A bank of storage batteries for a moderate-sized telecommunications power system typically includes one or more large pallets of backup batteries that include one or more strings of 24 to 26 battery cells. When longer backup periods are desired, the number and/or size of battery strings is increased. Backup batteries for a typical installation represent a sizeable investment. Often, the backup batteries cost as much as or more than the remaining components in the telecommunications power system. Understandably, engineers focus on maximizing backup battery life while minimizing the operating costs.
Replacing backup batteries in the telecommunications power system can be an intimidating proposition. The telecommunications power systems are designed to deliver high current. Heavy-duty cables, typically several inches in diameter, are used to deliver the current. To optimize backup battery life, the telecommunications power systems generally need to be initially configured, reconfigured when new batteries are added, and/or reconfigured when the backup batteries are replaced. For example, the float voltages, maximum-operating voltages, charge current and other parameters vary from one type of battery to another due to differences in the construction of the backup batteries.
There are many manufacturers and models of backup batteries that can be used for telecommunications power systems. Configuring the telecommunications power systems to operate with a particular type of backup battery through conventional techniques requires the consideration of many parameters. Highly trained engineers are needed to determine appropriate float voltages, alarms and other settings for a particular backup battery. The required use of highly skilled engineers increases the owning and operating costs of the telecommunications power system.
The present invention provides a far more convenient and user friendly system for setting battery parameters in the telecommunications power systems. The invention provides a simple graphical user interface for selecting parameters such as a battery manufacturer and a battery model. The invention employs a user interface manager that receives the user input and interfaces with a database manager to access a database. The database manager uses the manufacturer and model designations to access a pre-stored table of parameters for a selected backup battery. The parameters, along with other user-supplied information, are used to generate the proper settings for a specific installation.
The software architecture of the preferred embodiment allows setup using a display screen and touch pad assembly located on the master controller or through a remote site using a web browser. Additionally the database can be updated from the remote site. Thus, a technician or engineer can reconfigure the telecommunications power system from a remote site. This allows additional flexibility in coordinating the schedules of maintenance personnel with an attendant reduction in the overall cost to operate the system. Additionally, the technician can remotely modify, delete or add records for backup batteries to keep the database up to date.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and its advantages, refer to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.